The Golden One
The Golden One (a name given by Anemone) takes the form of different animals throughout the story and often helps magical girls. In its first appearance, The Golden One appears as a fox-like creature that leads Alchemical Aether to the location of Team Alchemical after their defeat. Tessa describes it as not looking like a monster, but possibly another magical girl's familiar. In chapter 3 it appears as a long-legged bird and is watching Alchemical Water and Heartful Punch from afar. In chapter 5 it appears as a bat before Undine and leads her to Mark and Nicodemus, allowing her to save them from a monster. After she defeats the monster The Golden One transforms into its fox form as it slips away. In chapter 9 it presumably led Team Outrageous to help Undine and HP. Later, it appears in its bird form as Undine and Heartful Punch are conversing and watches them from a rooftop. Afterwards, The Purple One appears to it and threatens it. While in its cat form, The Golden One hisses at The Purple One and shows animosity towards her. This is the first time The Golden One's shown emotion of any kind. The Purple One also implies that the form The Golden One is currently taking is weaker than its possible true form. The Golden One leaps at her, causing her to dissolve while laughing. So far, it's been seen by Undine, Tessa, Team Outrageous, and The Purple One. It has led Undine and Tessa to places where others need their help. Neither Undine nor Tessa have thought about it afterwards. It and The Purple One seem to be familiar with one another, and it appears to strongly dislike The Purple One, as shown when it hisses at her and leaps at her. Appearance Since The Golden One can change into different animals, it doesn't have a fixed appearance. However, it's always colored light golden with deeper golden accents. It also has a golden curlicue as a tail. It glows gold as well. Cat form Its cat form is a light gold with a large head and slender body. It has huge black eyes and a small black nose. While drawn by Oskar Vega, its eyes have no pupils. While drawn by Mary Cagle, its eyes have golden pupils. The fur around its eyes is a deeper gold. Its legs and its large, pointed ears are a deeper gold as well. Its tail is a golden curlicue that brightens to a deeper gold. Bird form Its bird form is a light gold. Its body is spherical with large eyes, white irises, and dark pupils. It has a large, deeper golden beak and dark golden flecks above its eyes. Its wings are feathery and are folded to its side. Its legs are deeper golden and very long. Its crest feathers curl up and its tail feathers form a golden curlicue that brightens to a deeper gold. Bat form Its bat form is a light golden with a large, deeper golden nose. This form looks like a regular bat colored gold, with large wings and fangs. The insides of its ears are a dark gold. The insides of its large wings are a deeper golden. Its eyes are large and black, similar to its fox form. There are darker golden flecks above its eyes. Its tail is a golden curlicue that brightens to a deeper gold. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 7.05.57 PM.png|Bat Form Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.58.15 PM.png|Bird Form Screen Shot 2018-02-20 at 8.57.37 PM.png|Cat Form Category:Mysteries Category:Characters